Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Five Nights аt Freddy's: Sister Lоcation (рус. Пять Ночей у Фредди: Сестринская локация) — шестая игра по счёту, и пятая часть во франшизе Five Nights at Freddy's. Действия которой происходят после Five Nights at Freddy's 4 и до Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Описание Перевод = |-| Оригинал = Игровой процесс Геймплей игры претерпел серьёзные изменения по сравнению с предыдущими частями. Теперь игра больше похожа на «интерактивное кино». Игрок должен выполнять задачи, выдаваемые ему в начале смены, при этом пытаясь не погибнуть от аниматроников. В этой игре нет часов, так что над одним заданием можно «просидеть» сколько угодно времени. Сюжет Первая ночь В начале смены игрок приезжает на лифте и попадает в комнату управления, где ему надо проверить наличие аниматроников на местах и вернуть их туда с помощью тока. После этого, персонажу нужно пролезть через вентиляцию в цирковую комнату управления и проверить наличие Бэйби, которая исчезла с места. После нескольких неудачных попыток вернуть её на сцену, HandUnit (программа, отдающая нам задания) объявляет о конце смены. Вторая ночь Вторая смена начинается также, как и первая. По непонятным причинам, компьютерный голос не даёт персонажу пустить ток в комнаты аниматроников, и приказывает ему проверить Бэйби. После двух неудачных попыток, система объявляет о проблемах с подачей энергии и автоматическом перезапуске, после чего выключается. В это время, неизвестный женский голос начинает говорить с игроком, подсказывая ему спрятаться под столом. Затем, игрока атакует Бидибаб, но протагонист остаётся жив. Вскоре, подача энергии возобновляется, но Бэйби говорит игроку о том, что нужно перезагрузить систему вручную, добравшись до электрощитовой, и предупреждает об угрозе со стороны Баллоры. Также, она предупреждает, что если мы будем делать то, что нам говорит голос, то мы умрём. Бейби говорит, что бежать через галерею Баллоры очень опасно, и говорит, что надо идти медленно, но HandUnit советует как можно быстрее бежать. После того, как протагонист миновал галерею Баллоры, он добрался до электрощитовой, где находится Весёлый Фредди. Однако игроку удаётся выжить, проигрывая медведю колыбельную. После перезапуска всех систем смена заканчивается. Третья ночь Наш герой возвращается на место работы, и HandUnit говорит, что мы должны починить Весёлого Фредди. Но когда мы смотрим на галерею Баллоры, то Баллора разобрана по частям и её части держат Минирины. И ещё когда мы смотрим на Funtime-аудиторию, Весёлой Фокси нет на месте. Затем мы идем в цирковую комнату управления и опять прячемся под столом, закрываемся и неизвестный голос говорит нам, что он тоже выступал и рассказывает о том, что помнит, сколько было детей, когда он раздавал им кексы, и о том, что делал мороженое. Затем, мы возвращаемся в комнату управления. После этого HandUnit говорит нам об угрозе со стороны Весёлой Фокси. Пройдя через Funtime-Аудиторию, мы оказываемся в мастерской, где должны починить Весёлого Фредди, нажимая на кнопки, чтобы открыть части тела. И под конец мы должны нажать на пуговицу Бон-Бона. После этого мы возвращаемся, но на подходе к выходу нас хватает Весёлая Фокси. Четвёртая ночь Мы оказываемся внутри костюма аниматроника, и неизвестный голос говорит нам, что мы в безопасности. Затем мы слышим голоса людей, которые устанавливают Баллору. Мы понимаем, что находимся в мастерской. Баллору начинает бить Ковш, в результате чего, она ломается. Затем лицо костюма открывается, и нам говорят, что нужно удерживать закрытыми замки, а также стряхивать Минирин, чтобы выбраться. После этого смена завершается. Пятая ночь Мы возращаемся на лифте обратно на нашу работу, но когда мы смотрим за Баллорой и Весёлой Фокси, там оказываются не аниматроники, а повешенные люди. Однако, HandUnit говорит, что «похоже всё так, как и должно быть». Затем компьютер направляет игрока в мастерскую, там мы встречаем выключенную Бэйби. После разговора с ней становится понятно, что Бейби притворяется выключенной из-за камер. Бейби просит нас ввести код, который она нам говорит, однако предупреждает игрока, что в комнате также находится Эннард. Если код введен неправильно, то он на вас нападет. После введёного кода мы можем собрать карту и активировать кнопку сзади Бейби. Бейби уходит с помощью конвейера и просит нас следовать за ней. Игрок идет через Funtime-аудиторию, в которой на вас может напасть Эннард. Концовки В игре существует две концовки: Настоящая и Ложная концовка. Обе концовки открываются только на пятой ночи. Настоящая концовка Если никуда не сворачивать и следовать указаниям Бейби, то мы выходим в «Комнату с ковшом». В ней находятся тела Баллоры, Весёлого Фредди, и Весёлой Фокси. Вдалеке за окном можно увидеть Эннарда, смотрящего на нас. Бейби рассказывает нам о том, что все то, что они хотели – это жить в человеческом теле, в котором она когда-то была. После этого она включает Ковш, который убивает главного героя. В кат-сцене видно, как тело главного героя подходит к зеркалу в ванной. Его глаза фиолетовые, как и его тень. После выполнения концовки в меню появляется первая звезда. Ненастоящая концовка Если вы накормили всех детей в мини-игре кексом, и дойдете до конца, то вам дадут карточку (вторая звезда). Вас попросят предоставить её, если в Funtime-Аудитории свернуть направо. Если вы прошли мини-игру и получили карточку, то вы сможете войти в секретную комнату, где вам нужно будет выживать против Эннарда до шести часов утра. Сам офис является гибридом первой и второй части, так как в нем были и двери, и вентиляция. Если вам удастся выжить все шесть часов, то вы получите Концовку Эннарда. Своя ночь В этой ночи игрок должен обороняться от аниматроников. Игровой процесс аналогичен тому, что и при обороне от Эннарда в ненастоящей концовке. Несмотря на то, что ночь не является сюжетной, тем не менее за прохождение игрок видет кат-сцены, которые считаются каноничными. Персонажи Люди * Уильям Афтон * Майкл Афтон * Элизабет * Неизвестные сотрудники-техники Аниматроники * Цирковая Бейби * Бидибабы * Фантайм Фредди * Бон-Бон * Фантайм Фокси * Баллора * Минирины * Эннард * Йенндо * Лолбит * Боннет * Электробаб * Спрингтрап Разработка * 23 апреля 2016 года – первый тизер Скотта Коутона, на котором был изображен аниматроник Бейби. На тизере было написано: «There was never just one» (рус. Никогда не было только одной). * 16 мая 2016 года – второй тизер, на котором также был изображен тот же аниматроник, но уже с нормальным освещением и лицом. Надпись на тизере: «Everyone, please stay in your seats» (рус. Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах). * 21 мая 2016 года – выход первого и единственного трейлера Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. * 17 июня 2016 года – третий тизер, на котором был изображен Эннард. На тизере имеется надпись: «There's a little of me in every body» (рус. В каждом теле есть маленькая часть меня). * 10 июля 2016 года – четвёртый тизер, на котором изображены семь одинаковых мальчико-подобных аниматроников. В нижней части тизера имеется надпись: «Don't hold it against us» (рус. Не держи на нас зла). При осветлении в правой верхней части тизера можно заметить лицо аниматроника Baby. * 21 июля 2016 года – пятый тизер, на котором изображен стационарный пульт, на котором две кнопки: на верхнем – знак солнца, на другом – знак электричества. На тизере имеется надпись «Get back on your stage. NOW.» (рус. Вернитесь на свою сцену. СЕЙЧАС.). При осветлении можно заметить четыре Минирины. * 1 августа 2016 года – у игры появилась страница в Steam, точная дата выхода — 29 октября 2016 года. * 16 августа 2016 года – шестой тизер, на котором изображён чёрный экран, в середине которого написано «CANCELLED. Due to leaks» (рус. ОТМЕНЕНО. В связи с утечками). При осветлении можно заметить текст маленьким шрифтом, на котором написано: |-|Перевод= |-|Оригинал= * Так же в исходном коде страницы было найдено послание: «В любом случае есть ещё светлое будущее для Бэйби, вполне возможно, что она будет на вечеринке рядом с тобой''». * 28 августа 2016 года – седьмой тизер, на котором изображена маска Эннарда. Внизу написано «'10-7-16'», что расшифровывается как «'7 октября 2016 года'», а на странице игры в Steam графа «Будет доступно» изменилась на вышеуказанную дату. Осветление не дало никаких результатов. Также, в исходном коде сайта можно найти код 4g7n0c28jk12 для картинки карты. При осветлении карты можно заметить около Funtime-аудитории еще две комнаты. * 30 августа 2016 года – Разработчик игры написал новость на странице игры в Steam, что второго трейлера не будет, так как по его мнению, если он «покажет большую часть того, что уже есть, то это испортит сюрпризы в игре». * 24 сентября 2016 года – Последний на тот момент тизер немного изменился: маска Эннарда исчезла. Осветление не дало никаких результатов. * 4 октября 2016 года – С тизера исчезла дата выхода. Тем же днём Скотт написал новость на странице игры в Steam, что «игра выйдет либо в эту пятницу, либо через несколько месяцев». Осветление снова не дало никаких результатов. * 5 октября 2016 года – Скотт в Steam отправил обращение игрокам о том, что игра будет выпускаться в главах, а не всю игру сразу. В конце новости находится ссылка на скачивание первой главы, которая на деле оказалась очередной тролль-игрой. * 7 октября 2016 года – Игра вышла в Steam. * 8 октября 2016 года – Игра получила патч 1.02. Он упрощает четвёртую ночь и исправляет проблемы во второй ночи. * 17 октября 2016 года – восьмой тизер, на котором изображены Бон-Бон, ползущий в вентиляции, а также ползущий позади него Бидибаб. На тизере имеются две надписи: в верхнем левом углу написано Custom Night (Coming soon) (рус. Своя ночь (Скоро)), а в нижнем правом углу – Free update. NOT paid DLC (рус. Бесплатное обновление. НЕ платное дополнение). Осветление никаких результатов не дало. Также по этому поводу оставлено сообщение на странице в Steam. * 27 ноября 2016 года – девятый тизер, на котором изображён находящийся на камере 4 Весёлый Фредди, а на самом тизере имеются две надписи: в верхнем левом углу написано Custom Night. Coming December 1st. (рус. Своя ночь. Выйдет первого декабря), а в нижнем правом углу – Are you ready for Round Two? (рус. Вы готовы ко второму раунду?). Осветление никаких результатов не дало. *'1 декабря 2016 года' – вышла Своя ночь. *'5 января 2017 года' – игра вышла на Android. *'8 января 2017 года' – игра вышла на IOS. Обновления Версия 1.02 – самое первое обновление для игры, оно вышло спустя день после выхода игры. * В данном обновлении Скотт исправил баг с зависанием под столом во второй ночи. * Также после данного обновления сложность четвертой ночи снизилась. Версия 1.021 – это очередное обновление для игры. * Оно исправляет небольшие баги. Версия 1.1 – это самое большое обновление игры. * Оно добавляет Свою ночь, хотя самая последняя ночь – Golden Freddy – была заблокирована. Версия 1.12 – это еще одно обновление, вышедшее 2-го декабря. * В Своей ночи последняя ночь Golden Freddy стала доступна. Версия 1.121 – это последнее обновление игры. Кастинг Интересные факты * Снизу первого тизера написано: «There was never just one» (рус. Никогда не было только одной). Название указывает на то, что было несколько пиццерий во вселенной FNaF. * В третьей части Телефонный парень говорил о Сестринской пиццерии. Судя по названию, действия происходят именно в ней. * Во FNaF World есть концовка с Человеком за столом, где он говорит следующее: «Я сотворил нечто ужасное, её зовут «Baby», мне жаль», после чего свет выключается и появляются желтые глаза, и Бэйби говорит фразу из второго тизера: «'The show will begin momentarily. Everyone, please stay in your seats.'» (рус. Представление начнётся через несколько секунд. Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах.), после чего Человека за столом убивают. * Если перевернуть трейлер игры, то можно услышать интересную фразу: «Suicide did not work» (рус. Самоубийство не сработало). * Фраза из четвёртого тизера «Don't hold it against us» (рус. Не держи это против нас) произносилась в трейлере. * Также в трейлере произносилась фраза «'You don't know what we came through'» (рус. Ты не знаешь, через что мы прошли). * Однако если приглядеться, то можно понять что это просто металлические трубочки, расположенные таким образом, что создают ощущение, что там вентилятор. * На скриншоте с Весёлый Фредди вверху можно увидеть глаза из FNaF World. * На первом скриншоте страницы игры в Steam можно увидеть лампу из FNaF 3. * По причине того, что в этой игре совершенно иной геймплей, в отличие от предыдущих игр, экран окончания ночи выглядит по другому: вместо «'6 AM'» имеется надпись «'Shift complete'» (рус. Смена пройдена). * Как и во FNaF 3, Фредди не является главным антагонистом, так как он не является главным Funtime-аниматроником. Однако главного антагониста в этой игре как такового нет. Бэйби не противостоит главному герою, а Эннард не играет достаточно большую роль в сюжете, чтобы считался главным антагонистом. * Это вторая игра в серии, где присутствует озвучка нескольких человек. * В отличии от предыдущих игр серии, в которых на игрока вели охоту все аниматроники заведения сразу, здесь на каждой ночи на игрока ведёт охоту определённый набор аниматроников. * Это третья игра в серии, имеющая несколько концовок. Первая – это Five Nights at Freddy's 3, вторая – Five Nights at Freddy's World. * Sister Location и FFPS – единственные игры в серии FNaF, в которых игроку не нужно доживать до 6 часов утра. Возможно действие происходит в 1987 году * Из монолога ХэндЮнита можно узнать про закрытие одного из заведений Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Но про какую пиццерию идёт речь, в игре не сообщается. Следовательно, возможны три варианта расположения игры в хронологической линии: ** До пиццерии 1987 года. ** До пиццерии 1993 года. ** До Fazbear Fright. Отзывы Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location получила в основном положительные отзывы. Destructoid поставил игре оценку 6/10, а GameCrate поставил чуть более положительную 7.5/10. На GameRankings процент положительных отзывов составил 67.50%, но, несмотря на это, игра получила также большое количество негативных отзывов. Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Игры